Livin' La Vida Loca
by Ropeittight06
Summary: OLD fanfic I wrote when I first started out! Kinda a song flick but not really. One-shot


**Ok, just so you know it's bleh I did this a LOOOOONG time ago and felt like putting it up. R&R if you want :P no bashing and telling me it sucks, I know this already XD**

**Livin' La Vida Loca!**

Auron stood in the corner of the airship's storage room which had currently been converted to a party room for Rikku's birthday. He watched the Al Bhed as they all chatted and danced, even Yuna and his fellow guardians were partaking in the girl's celebration. He sighed in irritation, they were on a pilgrimage not some—he stopped himself from completing the thought as pain seized him emotionally. He remembered saying the same thing to an old friend of his. As his mind wandered he didn't notice as a certain birthday girl approached him. Rikku smiled as she walked up to the old grump, nervousness fluttered deep in her belly causing her to take a second to steady herself.

_ Come on Rikku it's your birthday, he can't be a big meanie on this kind of day right? _As she drew closer Auron blinked his lone eye as he sensed her, quickly composing himself and disappearing behind his cold façade as he glared at her. Rikku jumped a little under his withering gaze, _On second thought this is Auron after all…_

"Hiya! Fro yna oui po ouincamv oui pek sayhea?" Rikku asked cheerfully to the brooding guardian. Auron merely looked at her.

"Because I wish to be." He responded dryly before looking away from her towards Yuna and Tidus who were popping a wine cork and laughing as it foamed onto Kimahri's face. _Hm who knew the Ronso was so scared of liquid. _Auron thought as Kimarhi repressed the primal urge to hiss. The Ronso's poor attempt to hide it failed as Lulu and Wakka also laughed. Rikku watched the scene before turning back to him.

"It's my birthday you know. You only turn 16 once, why don't you cut loose and relax for the night? Everyone else is having fun!" Rikku said as she jutted her hip out and placed her hand upon it. Auron observed the Al Bhed cynically, fun…what part of a pilgrimage is fun? Rikku placed her hands behind her back as she shuffled her feet at Auron's staring. Man did he have to be so—so—ugh! Rikku smiled mischievously as an idea struck her.

"If You're really insist on being all mopey and boring I can get Yunie to order you to relax, as your summoner after all." Rikku said with a big grin receiving an annoyed glare. _Who does this Al Bhed think she—_"Yunie!"—_shit. _Yuna proceeded to walk over followed by ever loyal Tidus at her cousin's call.

"What is it Rikku?" Yuna asked with a flushed grin, obviously that single glass of Al Bhedian wine had gotten her already. Rikku flashed a toothy evil grin to Auron before speaking innocently to the young summoner.

"Auron's ruining my party! E lyh'd ryja vih! Tell him to loosen up!" Yuna took a second to process what Rikku had said in Al Bhed, ultimately Tidus had to translate, before smiling and turning to Auron.

"Sir Auron, you are no guardian tonight." Yuna said as she touched his shoulder before leaving to go see Lulu with Tidus. Auron sighed before looking at Rikku with an unreadable expression, whatever he was thinking it sent a shiver of dread down her spine. Rikku felt a twinge of regret as his face suddenly looked tired and…_sad?_ Auron looked away from her as a symphonic song started to play as couples pared off and began to waltz, what was the name for it again? Waltz for the Moon? Rikku felt so at peace as she watched her people dancing and laughing alongside her friends…there had been so much loss, sadness, it made her sick…just a night of togetherness and peace was what everyone needed…_even big meanies._ Rikku thought as she glanced at the older man, he was human to even he needed a break.

"So Auron, do you know how to dance?" The legendary guardian looked at the young girl wearily at her inquiry. He had been taught much when he was a monk of Yevon, being trained to be part of the top brass involved learning things that would be required in high society of the preatorship. Skills he would never benefit from.

"Fairly." The ronin said with disdain towards the thief. Rikku smiled with excitement as her fear of the man vanished to be replaced with curiosity and eagerness, her sudden grabbing of Auron's hand surprised him.

"Let's dance Auron! Pretty please! E fyhd du caa fryd oui lyh tu!" He raised an eyebrow as she continued to grasp him, oblivious to the fact he was hinting at releasing him. After it became clear she wouldn't let him go nor turn her down he sighed causing her to smile in victory as she dragged him to the dance floor. He stood awkwardly as she held her hands out waiting for him to unsling his hand and waltz with her. He glanced at their friends who were laughing and grinning broadly, and swept a glaze around the room noticing the floor had cleared for the birthday girl. After a moment he unslung his arm and placed it on her waist while gripping her other hand with his gloved, the feel of her hand on his shoulder sent a shiver through him. The last time he had danced had been with…that woman, he had figured out from that single dance he wouldn't be able to wed her. That single dance had condemned him. Slowly they began to spin and step in time, Auron's movements were slightly off due to how uncomfortable he was and so Rikku ended up taking the lead.

"Wow Auron, you're so stiff!" Rikku said with a giggle. He glared at her before looking at Tidus who had snorted loudly trying not to laugh. Slowly he fell into a rythmatic step beside her as other couples swung onto the floor. After a moment Rikku looked down from him, in response he furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Auron…why…why do you not like me?" Rikku asked with an embarrassed blush dreading his answer. Auron grunted sending them both into silence. As Rikku continued to look down he spoke up.

"You're irritating." Rikku looked up at him in hurt, but he ignored her as he continued.

"But, liking someone has nothing to do with being a good guardian or not." Auron said simply as he twirled her around, she stared at him wide eyed as she spun before joining with him once more.

"You didn't answer me Auron." He chuckled earning a look of shock from the Al Bhed.

"That wasn't funny—wait you have a sense of humor!?" He rolled his lone eye at her statement. Rikku stared at the ground as they continued to dance.

"I..don't mean to be irritating…it's just I'm trying to save Yunie, I don't want to see her die even without the final summoning she can still…I don't want to see her sad, and if I can make her smile by acting that way then I'll gladly do it…if there is truly not a way to save her…I at least…" Rikku didn't finish her thought, the words to painful to handle. Auron looked at the Al Bhed in a completely different light, she sounded matured and reasoned in her statement. The guardian was…surprised.

"You know how that feels…don't you? To want to save someone no matter what? I saw your image in Zanarkand, we all did, how you felt…how you still feel?" Auron stared at Rikku at a loss for what to say, how is it this young Al Bhed girl was actually the most like him? While everyone had continued on without hope she had struggled, was still struggling. Tidus had been there supporting her to, her partner in crime, but he had been so sure while she had been plagued with doubt and fear.

"Yes Rikku, I do." She looked up into his eye which was wet with unshed tears and hurt, but just as quickly as she had seen it, the emotions were gone…hidden again. _What am I doing!? It's my birthday! We're supposed to be having fun! Instead I'm just depressing him…_Rikku blinked as she realized they had stopped along with the music. They stared at each other a moment before he turned to go, her vise like grip on his arm the only thing stopping him. A bright smile on her features, which caused his unsent heart to skip a beat. That sensation alone gave him great unease.

"Hey! Is that the best you can do? I thought you knew how to dance!" Auron frowned beneath his cowl. He could have sworn he had just demonstrated he knew how to dance.

"We just did." He said bluntly earning a face from Rikku.

"No, we waltzed! We haven't danced yet! Ohhhh wait I get it! The famous Sir Auron is scared! Ok, go on I understand." Rikku said casually as she let him go and turned her back to him pretending to scout the crowd for a partner. Auron glared harshly before yanking her back to him by her wrist.

"Do you forget who you're talking to?" Auron asked with a gruttal growl. Rikku smiled tilting her head to the side.

"Sooo does that mean you're going to…prove me wrong?" Auron composed himself neutrally. As a song came on he yanked her to him pressing their bodies together, Rikku blushed at the contact before he suddenly spun her pressing her back against him as he whispered into her ear in a husky voice.

"Irritating." the lyrics started to ring out.

She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls!

I got a premonition that girls gonna make me fall!

He spun her before dipping and lifting her followed by a quick box step as he held her hands then spun himself before grabbing her hands and pulling her close.

She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candle light!

She's got a new addiction for every day and night!

They both spun as they stepped out and switched hands repeating the move before interchanging steps in and out with each other. Rikku and Auron locked gazes as he led them.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain!

Auron dipped her as she hooked her leg on his hip, he then picked her up and spun with her—her other leg extended out behind her. Their breathing was heated and even, their blood rushing from the intimacy of their moves and the strain of performing them.

Like a bullet to your brain!

Come on!

Upside, Inside out!

They both separated and slid past each other back to back, the touch of contact in passing teasing and sending shivers down their spines.

Livin' La Vida Loca!

She'll push and pull you down!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

They both turned sideways to each other doing rapid shoulder thrusts and then doing lean outs and ins followed by clasping hands. Their faces were close the could hear their breathing and their foreheads made contact, Rikku's heart skipped a beat with how close their eyes were, his lone one holding a flame of emotion she couldn't read.

Her lips are devil red!

And her skins the color of mocha!

She will wear you out!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

They spun in a semi circle one direction before reversing to the other way and then sliding their arms out from each other behind their necks. Auron then pulled her back holding her wrist in his hand between them as the mouthed the words before grinning and picking her up to the point she hooked her legs around his waist and bent backwards as he bent forwards his face nearly touching her belly. Auron really couldn't help but feel this song described her perfectly, her tanned desert skin and red apple lips…Rikku's heart was out of control, she wondered why he didn't dance more often!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

She's Livin' La Vida Loca!

Auron lifted her off him before tossing her in the air and catching her and then snaking her down and around his body till she was on the ground, on her knees with his hand on the nape of her neck whipping his head once before locking his sight on her flushed face and then lifting her up in one swift move onto her feet.

Woke up in New York city, In a funky cheap hotel!

She took my heart and she took my money!

She must have slipped me a sleeping pill!

They fell into rhythm as Rikku placed her arms around his neck, and Auron placed his hands on her hips but kept the distance between their bodies as they broke away and fused together again. Auron's heart was racing; he was dancing uncontrollably like it was a primal urge he had to satisfy. Rikku danced and matched him perfectly, so perfectly. His thoughts didn't register; all there was were his and Rikku's bodies moving in time with each other.

She never drinks the water, makes you order French champagne!

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same!

Ya, She'll make you go insane, Come On!

He grabbed her waist and slowly slid her up his body stopping when his nose was level with her navel before he turned her and she bent over his shoulder sliding off and landing onto her feet and then they turned and clapped one of their hands together as they circled, sweat creasing their brows and faces. Rikku couldn't describe how she felt, all she knew was she never wanted to stop.

Upside, Inside out!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

She'll push and pull you down!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

Rikku separated and spun before falling backwards and being caught by Auron's bare arm, the hot skin burning the back of her neck before he flipped her over to the other one then rightened her. She then twisted behind him and brought her arms around him and clawed down his chest as he leaned his head back before they both reached under him and he yanked her through his legs; as she came up he embraced her from behind and ran his breath along her neck she exposed to him before he spun her out.

Her Lips are devil red!

And her skins the color of mocha!

She will wear you out!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

Rikku rolled her hips as she spun and then clung to his chest stepping with him as he moved backwards. _Who knew the legendary guardian was so…so…uh oh…he's hot!_ Auron looked down at the flushed Al Bhed, her hair was a mess and her eyes were half-lidded. His pulse quickened.

Livin' La Vida Loca!

She's Livin La Vida Loca!

As They moved he started having flashback of her, his new found insight reveling so much he had foolishly missed. The first time he had seen her eyes he had not seen the eyes of an immature, adolescent girl no he had seen the most beautiful and hypnotic eyes in the world.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!

When it had rained in Macalania she hadn't foolishly danced in the rain out of boredom, but because she was celebrating the fact she was so madly alive!

She'll make you live her crazy life and she'll take way your pain!

Her hair shines brightly in the light with her pale skin, but her eyes, her eyes were for the night. Auron always felt a part of him stir whenever he looked into her eyes, a long forgotten part.

Like a bullet to your brain!

When she had gotten sick on Gagazet he wasn't irritated because she slowed the pilgrimage, he was irritated out of worry. Just like he had been on the thunder planes.

Come On!

Rikku wasn't just a young irritating Al Bhed girl; she was a Mature and beautiful Spirian woman!

Upside, Inside Out!

She's Livin' La Vida Loca!

She'll push and pull you down!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

Rikku thought back, images of Auron's harsh words and cold exterior seemed to melt away leaving only a broken and hurt man.

Her lips are Devil red!

Every step he forced them to take was for the ultimate end of sin not false hope, not more lies by Yevon!

And her skins the color of mocha!

His eye though it was only one was as beautiful and piercing as two, each look was one into the soul.

She will wear you out!

When he had attacked Yunalesca it wasn't out of pure rage, but sadness and fear, sadness for his friends and fear for the future of Spira.

Livin' La Vid Loca!

Auron wasn't just a mean unsent cynical Spirian male; he was also a handsome compassionate Al Bhed-minded man.

Come On!

Upside, Inside Out!

She's Livin' La Vida Loca!

She'll push and pull you down!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

He picked her up and held her by her side as her arm and leg were extended, not once did their gazes waver.

Her lips are devil red!

Auron's eye moved to her mouth as he mouthed the words, Rikku's heart racing and her blush darkening at his stare.

And her skins the color of mocha!

As she was placed upon her feet once more his hands lingered on her skin as they continued the now effortless dance.

She will ware you out!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

Come On!

Livin' La Vida Loca!

Come On!

They both suddenly in a burst of speed spun, stepped, flipped, spun again as the music started to reach a crescendo their hearts about to give out, their breathing now labored as they reached the end of their dance. The end drawing nearer and nearer.

She's Livin' La Vida Loca!

Gotta, Gotta Vida Loca!

Gotta, Gotta Live La Loca!

Gotta, Gotta, La Vi!

He lifted her on the last beat and held her in the air as the music faded before slowly bringing her back down. It was silent, it was only them in the here and now…and just as suddenly as the dance had ended so too did their peace as the applause burst out. Rikku and Auron stared at each other a moment longer after looking around in momentary confusion, Rikku felt like something more had happened on that dance floor; and not just to her. The thought was erased from her mind as Yunie and everyone ran over to her complementing their performance. Auron watched Rikku as she was praised and merely nodded at Lulu's complement to him. Confusion and dread made him leave the party, A worried and confused Rikku watching him go.

Auron stood before Rikku's door contemplating if he should knock or not, finally after an intense argument with himself he knocked only to be greeted with silence. After a moment he turned only to stop as he heard singing coming from somewhere. Following the noise he came to the deck entrance, he stood in front of the door as he listened.

"Darling, so share with me your love if you have enough.

Your tears if you're holding back, or pain if that's what it is.

How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice?

Just reach me out then, you will know that you're not dreaming.

Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face…

As if you're never hurt, As if you're never down!

Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure.

If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer!"

The deck door slid open as he stepped towards it and walked outside, a hunched form sat over by the very edge humming not noticing as the door closed. Auron stopped and listened, the melody bringing a bizarre peace to his weary soul.

"Rikku." Rikku jumped and turned as she heard her name startled, her eyes locked on Auron as he took a step forward; a deep blush re-appeared on her skin. She swallowed audibly before trying to force a smile.

"Hey Aurie—er, Auron!" Rikku said trying to hide the nickname she had given him. He raised an eyebrow as he took another step.

"We should talk, about tonight…" Rikku frowned before turning her back to him and staring off into the dark star filled sky. She knew what was coming; she had expected it when he had walked off from her party. Auron remained calm and patient his face naturally neutral as his mind battled for the right words.

"You felt it to then…" Rikku whispered. Auron nodded though she couldn't see it she certainly felt it. As Auron was about to speak Rikku spoke first.

"It's sad…" Auron waited as she began.

"Us Al Bheds we aren't normal, you know? We don't decide who we love or we are bound to, our souls do. It's one of the reasons Yevon saw us as heathens. We all have someone our bodies and souls are pulled to and they're our one true mate in life, sure we can be with others and marry and stuff but it's not the same…you feel…empty. Sad how the Al Bheds who don't believe in the farplane or in that of Yevon believe in something such as this…" Auron listened calmly as she turned, her tear stained cheek breaking his heart.

"Even sadder when the one I'm pulled to is dead." Auron slowly walked over to her and un-slung his arm bringing his hand to her cheek and brushing away the tears. Rikku looked up into his face before slamming into his body and holding him as if for dear life. Auron embraced her, breathing in the scent of desert spices.

"Rikku…I have to leave when this is over…but I want you to live your life." Auron whispered as he tilted her face up by the chin. She sniffed as she nodded as best she could in Auron's hold. Slowly he bent his head down and captured her lips, just as the first rays of sunlight broke through the dark. They held each other as they watched the sun rise till Auron spoke once more.

"That song you were singing…" Rikku smiled sadly.

"It's from a recording I found in an ancient machina we salvaged when I was small, I liked it so I've sung it whenever I'm sad." Auron stood silent with her before they both headed inside.

"Oh and Rikku."

"Yes Auron?"

"Dumt oui E luimt tyhla." He whispered earning a laugh from his companion.

"Yes, yes you did." Auron smiled faintly as he looked down at her. He would never forget their dance, and even though he was tired of their "La Vida Loca" He wish he could stand by her…forever.


End file.
